zodiac_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul of Rydia
Soul of Rydia (Obverse Rydia) ''also referred to as '''Aged Rydia', is an entity of Rydia aged 24 par her present timeline. Profile Personality The Soul of Rydia is considered a shade of Rydia. As shades are commonly known as, the Soul of Rydia is candid and blunt, attacking anyone who crosses her territory while she consorts with the Undying. Appearance The Soul of Rydia's attire is a single-piece green outfit that rises from her thighs to her collar, baring her hips and upper torso. Story Gaia 1800 Rydia, is a descendant of the Holy God, Adriel. Adriel had vanished one day without a trace. Acolytes of the God were to have her found, however, stemming from the recent change in time's fabric from the ascension, history had been changed. Rydia's likeness to Adriel is very similar, the acolytes ceased their search when she appeared there. The part of Rydia who never left the Feymarch when the black portal absorbed her. Rydia's now split soul once part of her wandered the Feymarch, and other lived in the Human World. The Soul of Rydia is the part of Rydia who was lost, through time, she wanders thus then, from 480 A.D. - 1800 - 500 B.C., passing through the Gate of Fire. Her powers deemed her the Holy God, to which she was later casted out when her heart went cold. 706 Valendian Rydia encounters Nyx inside and asks him if he knows a young man named, Carrière. Nyx, baffled, wonders why she asks him that. Rydia replies, the letter she possesses reads, "To my dearest Ulric..." the latter wording is faded, and its from a man named Carrière. She then asks Nyx, if he is "Ulric". Nyx wonders where she found the letter, and Rydia replies she found it discarded on the Ozmone Plains. Nyx then reacts, finally understanding why Carrière was holding the empty envelope when he fell. Rydia, confused, wonders if Nyx means to say Carrière died from the fall after all, then implying their conversation with him was, but a mere illusion. Rydia pauses, and then apologizes to Nyx for reminding him. Nyx assures Rydia no need to apologize, she didn't remind him, as he's never forgotten. he explains to Rydia, there some things we forget and some things we can never forget, not knowing which one is sadder. Nyx asks of the letter, as Rydia leaves it on the table for him. Thanking her, Nyx wonders if Rydia must be an essence as well, seeing how she is able to see him. Rydia, confused by his words, Nyx suggests that means he could hope for a miracle as well. After a short pause, Rydia follows after him only find no one in the other room. Confused, she wonder where's he gone, soon after Carrière appears behind her. Carrière says Nyx is "gone". Rydia, confused much still, wonders where he has gone. Carrière states the real question she should ask is, "was he really there to begin with", implying an apparition in its physical form. Carrière explains, this was the chance for Nyx to move on, likely to the afterlife. Before he could finish, Rydia implies she understands, leading Carrière to question if she really does. He states, the souls of those who died suddenly don't realize they're dead. In some circumstances, they halt and roam a particular place. Carrière then points out the room she is in is Nyx's room. He asks Rydia, if no one's told her, Nyx is gone. This was his chance move on. When Carrière set time right, events returned to normal, in time as it should be. He stats Rydia's undying soul caused a disturbance in space time, hence this occurrence on time's fabric. However, their arrival to the void beyond time stemmed from more then four individuals entering a time vortex simultaneously. Carrière insures Rydia her time will be set right soon. Rydia asks Carrière if he has defeated the dark god. Carrière only responds to subject as, he's ended the event that is ill-dire. Implying things would have gotten worse if it hadn't been settled. Rydia understands a bit, but still ponders if he's actually defeated the dark god. Carrière then states he'll see that her time is set right. Quotes * "Nyx... Carrière... He isn't...?" * "Nyx, do you really believe it will work?" * "Well, that's okay. I don't mind fighting for an impossible cause." * "You think miracles really can happen?" * "Anyway, that's just what you think. You don't really know anything. That's fine." Musical themes "Obverse Rydia" is the eponymous theme of the Soul of Rydia in Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era. It plays during the battle encounter in both the Zodiac Era and Final Fantasy IX-Type-0.Category:Final Fantasy